Edward's Egg
by Evilpencil
Summary: The sun beams graced through the lofty sequoias as Bella walked through the woods of her back yard, painfully reliving her break-up scenario when she happens to stumble upon a strange but beautiful sphere.
1. The Sphere

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z, nor to I make profit from this story.**

_Edward... he has left me, with out him I am nothing_, thought Bella, face deep in her pillow, shutting out the afternoon light of an unusually sunny day in Forks, a rare gift that her other school friends took advantage of, surfing the near by shore of La Push, foot ball in the front yard with a friend, a quiet stroll through the park were all of many things the grateful towns people of Forks did and rejoiced.

All but she.

None of these activities appealed to Issabella Swan, for all things to her were nullified with out her dear Edward Cullen.

She inhaled deeply, purposefully, drawing back the mucus of her excessive crying, however easing the pressure in her sinuses was not the true purpose of her declarative inhalation.

No...

It was a hope to find His scent burrowed deep in the fluffy confines of her pillow.

Her search was in vain, all she could smell was funk and hair.

It was a glorious saturday, high noon, a perfect time for decisive action, but Bella wept in her bed, her tears creating a metaphoric rain cloud wherever she went, unable to cope, a pyschological basket case.

Her father, Deputy Swan, had become increasingly aware of her condition, her nightly screams were a great incentive to cause his hand to search the yellow pages for the nearest asylum.

"The Police Chef has a lunatic daughter who ran away from home last spring with some bogus explaination only to have her leg broken and her rib cage nearly caved in." "Sure...that was a totally rational act on your daughter's behalf Mr. Swan, it was niether a suicide nor a domestic violence case." His nieghbors snickered sarcastically.

It was all a wonderful joke to the town but mostly for the teenage high school boys, the man most feared and loathed for his ability to dish out MIP's weakness was a mentally unstable daughter.

Perfect.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, then her entire face with the very same sleeve, _Why did he leave me? I was so happy, I gave him nothing but love, but he...he ruined it._

The same familiar torrent of tears washed down her face, she whiped them away with her sodden sleeve, and slid her legs over her bed and onto the floor, _well I might as well go enjoy the day, it's what..._another lone tear drippled down her face..._He would have wanted..._

She turned to the window, _He's probably off some where in the world, sparkling in the sun...my shining star..._

Her face crumpled and her hands balled into fists, as she forced another fit of weeping back inside herself, _I'm tired of crying, all I've done is cry since he left, every morning, every day I come home from school, and every night I go to sleep, you think my tear ducts would stop...but they just keep on producing..._

She strode to her desk chair where a sweat shirt hung in waiting for its next adventure, the burgundy cloth clung over her scrawny pale arms and chest quite fittingly, _I'm going for a walk in the woods_!

She hastfully made her way down the stairs, her feet smacking agaisnt the wood with her flat soled shoes, her father wouldn't be home until later in the evening, she had plenty of time to wander around aimlessly in the woods and still make dinner for her father!

She opened the back door out the kitchen and let it crash a little too loud for her liking agaisnt the hinge, _oh well stupid door, or maybe I'm stupid...I dunno._

The dirt shifted softly under her feet until she reached the cushioned bed of the forest which consisted of the fallen thousands of generations of leaves from innumeral seasons come and gone laying beneath the towering sequoias, remnants of the rain the night before fell from high off of the branches, sparkling in the ribbons of sun that escaped through the netted blanket of branches far above, it had been leaves such as this where she had laid in the meadow with her undead lover.

_Why does everything remind me of him...he's eveywhere...in the trees, the air, the water, they all contain his essence..._

She strode in further, he feet sinking slightly in the deep pillows of leaves, blindly she walked, unthinking, yet a straight line, she turned her head back and saw her house in the distance and knew she could turn back if she needed to.

_I don't want to get lost like last time...he doesn't like rescuing me any more..._

She returned to face forward, seeing a gush of light coming through the trees a short distance ahead.

_A clearling...a meadow.._

She winced, her mouth curving into a hard frown her fists balling to contain her seething tears. With out thinking her legs burst into a run, she ran for this light of the clearing, she could almost see him, the sun igniting the infinite diamonds studded into his sculpted body, his bronze hair metallically shining, standing impermeable by all earthly forces, artifical but so incredibly real, in the here and now. The light was warm as she barreled into the empty clearing, her most desired one which in reach, his face an angelic display of, "What the hell are you doing hallucinating Bella!?"

He was there, so near to her, instead of far.

"Edward!"

Her foot caught something in her pursuit and she fell face first into the ground.

She raised her head, dizzying seconds passed as she moaned slightly, her mouth full of leaves, she spit them out, "Edward?" the slight crunch of soil in her teeth.

Her eyes searched the empty spaces between the trees but there was nothing but hallow sound of the wind.

_But I saw him! Why would he play tricks on me? Maybe I was just seeing things..._

With her arms supporting her she craned her head behind her to see what had caused her fall. There was a glint of something beneath a slight covering of leaves. She crawled over, her muscles aching, _I'm gonna be sore tomorrow_, she drew her knees under her and raised herself up to sit, brushing the leaves off of the object.

She gasped surpised.

It was an object the size of a grapefruit. Orange, a perfect circle with an odd red star in the center of the sphere.


	2. His Voice

**Chapter 2**

She raised it to her face, examining carefully, pinching a final leaf off. She rotated it in her hands, and it was to her surprise that even in the dim luminescence from beneath the canopy the light of the sun flashed across the ball like a spell of lightning. There was not a hint of soot nor dirt despite being on the ground for an immeasurable length of time. Her white finger tips squeezed the entirety of the ball, finding it to be a hard dense glass. In comparison to all the raw organic forms of nature dim with color and texture, this odd little ball stuck out artificial, its sphere being so unearthly perfect, it's color so vividly coral. With her blood sugar dropping, her fingers began to tremble as she carressed the ball, so smooth, like running ones hand along the surface of fresh spring water.

She then straightened her back, pressing her feet into the ground and rose to stand, lifting her arms to the nearest ribbon of light that shone through the forest.

_No...it's too beautiful..._

No scratch, no smudge from her palms or the dirt or any imperfection at all disgraced the sphere, and then the leaves parted further intensifying the sun, it faintly glimmered as though it were more than just glass, but a crystal she had never known.

She gasped once more, clutching the ball to her breast like an infant, so hard agaisnt her soft flesh, so cold against her warm beating heart.

_It reminds me...reminds me of a similar cold thing._

Hysteric tears dampened her eyes, _Could it be a gift from him!? Could he be near now? Oh Edward, where could you be, is this...a vampire egg?_

_**No Bella, that's not how we reproduce...**_

His voice a harsh yet awakening chime in her mind.

_Edward!_

_**Bella put the ball down right now!**_

"No..." She said her voice cracking.

_**Bella, you don't know what you'll get yourself into if you don't put that ball back where you found it...**_

"No, this ball is all I have left," her voice darkened, "the last remnant of what once was."

_**Bella, if you don't leave that ball where it was it won't just be your life in danger, it won't be just your father's or all of Forks that's in danger for that matter! I'll be every creature on this planet that will have to pay! **_

"I don't care, I love you!"

_**Goddamit Bella ,would you believe me if I told you it was one of those fake decorative scrying balls that rolled away into the forest escaping your neighbors oriental garden?**_

"No Edward! It's cold and hard like you, it has a part of you!"

A wind swept through, clattering the leaves softly, the light shifting across the forest floor, scanting over her ball again, revealing its secret glitter, until the length of the wind was done and it was as silent as before.

_I heard him, I heard his voice! _She glanced down at the ball, she snuggled it closer, _It's a sign, I know it is! Whatever this thing is, it's no ordinary ball, and all that is wonderful and extraordinary is Edward, so this ball __**is**__ connected to him._

She held the ball with both hands and brought it close to her face, "Isn't that right Edward?"

She then tucked it into her elbow, _I'm going to find out what this thing is one way or the other, _she turned towards her house, barely visible through the distortion of the trees.

_Tomorrow I was planning on hanging out with Jacob and working on the truck, Jacob is ancient-legend-literate...he'll know what this is!_

She bent her head to the ball, "I'll know what you are then Edward, just like last year my love, I'll discover you all over again."

She grasped the ball tight and trotted back over the cushion ground of leaves to her house.

She trampled up the stairs, her body favoring the side that held her precious sphere, her other hand habitually grappling the railing as she ascended further, scrambling for her bed room, she pushed the door out of the way and plopped down on the chair infront of her computer before taking another breath.

The ball rolled into her lap and she smiled bringing up the browser to look on a search engine for information.

_Mystical Orange ball legend_ she typed in.

She found nothing but over-priced anime merchandise advertisments and porn.

She sighed defeated and placed her hands on the ball, _I sure hope Jacob knows what he's talking about...if jeeves doesn't know..._

Her hands began an unconscious repetition of caresses as she stared deep into the ball, _Edward...Edward..._

Her eyes flicked to her computer screen noticing that it was now 2 pm.

"Crap!" She cursed, she hadn't realized how long she had sat there staring at "Edward."

She stood up, holding the ball and placed it absentmindedly on her bed and headed for the door. She paused as she put her hand on the door knob and turned her head to her bed, _wait...do I want to leave Edward alone, what if he dissapears!_

A trace of sun light touched the ball, it glimmered subtly, barely, the afternoon sun making the orange sphere blush even deeper.

_No Edward, you wouldn't leave me...you came back to me, why would you leave again?_

She opened the door and closed it behind her, staring between the space in the door and the frame to glance at her prized sphere one final time before the kitchen preparations began.


	3. Recipe inspired by

**Chapter 3**

"So Bells what's on the Menu tonight?" He father Deputy Swan asked as he entered the kitchen itching the back of his neck.

Bella stood hunched over the stove, the pan sizzling, the steam wafting into her face. She turned slightly and said out the side of her mouth, "Swedish meats Balls..."

"Oh well I'll be Bells! What's the occasion?"

She turned around smiling sweetly, "Oh...nothing really I'm just excited to see Jacob tomorrow."

Her father's face lit up, "Oh yea? Well I'm sure Jake would be thrilled to hear that." _That's odd...just yesterday she barely mentioned anything about Jacob...wonder if the boy finally won her over._

Her father then proceeded to sit at the kitchen table reading the paper with a smile.

Bella checked the rice and switched the heat off, never once commenting on his last statement, she pushed the meat balls around in the tomato sauce once more before turning off the gas. She got out two plates from the cupboard and made decent sized portions for both of them, gathering two forks from the near drawer she then grasped both of the plates and set them on the table.

She took her seat as her father pushed away the news paper and they began eating.

Her father swallowed a bite and said, "Jeeze Bells this is quite the feast, this isn't one of Grandma Swan's recipes...where'd you come up with this?"

She smirked to herself as she swished the meat balls in the sauce, "I just sort of stumbled on this one..." She shook with silent laughter. _Tomorrow...tomorrow! I can't wait Jacob will tell me everything! And then this knowledge of my love with be mine again..._

"Mmm Bella this sure is some good stuff," He took another bite, "heh you never let me down kiddo."

"Thanks dad," She replied awkwardly never letting her eyes leave her meat balls as she stuffed them into her mouth.

With a rush she finished dinner and cleared the plates.

Her dad leaned back in his chair, a hand on his stomach, and a smile on his face the picture of culinary satisfaction.

Bella left to exit to her room, "Hey Bella," her dad chatted.

Bella turned her eyes full of something he couldn't understand, "Yeah Dad?"

"What's up with you, yesterday you could barely speak, now you've got a spark to you like I haven't seen since...well..."

"Yeah dad..." Bella added, smiley sheepishly.

"Is it Jacob, Bella?"

Bella's eyes darted back and forth, "Mmm well yes and no, I'll explain later I've got some home work I gotta get to it have a good night dad!"

She raced up the stairs and closed the door.

_Hehe, now that that's over_ she glanced to her precious ball _now it's just you and I...Edward._


	4. Bella's new friends

**Chapter 4**

Ever since Bella had stopped all activities and communications with her high school friends Bella's schedule was predictable and boring, yet one hobby she had taken up helped express her dark teen emotions. That hobby was online blogging. After her thirtieth entry of her public journal Bella was sad that she had no comments or friends requests, luckily that tear drenched night Bella found a link on the website to a teen angst chat room where she met several friends soon after. She found she could express all of her emotions, every spectrum of her depression of her loss of her exboyfriend. She found herself far more uninhibited and far less awkward around these anonymous people. Her new found friends had similar stories as well, however there was one way she could relate to them she could not with any of her other human friends, and this relation was steadily becoming an addiction.

peanutbutteronvag: U found a ball in ur back yard Bella? oooo that reminds me when i was 12 i found a tennis ball in my backyard covered in dog saliva it was from my neighbors rottweiler

peanutbutteronvag: he was always so musclely and panting like a beast...

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: Oh yea Emily?

peanutbutteronvag: yup, my parents werent home so i took off my clothes right in my backyard even tho uncle ted lived next door

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: was the ball all cold from being in the grass?

peanutbutteronvag: oooo ya it made ma nipples sooo hard until Fido came over and wanted his ball back...

Steponmyballsplz: Oh God I'm so hard right now...Emily keep going...

peanutbutteronvag: ok so then fido was drooling from the heat...the sun baking on his chestnut body...

peanutbutteronvag: i was layin on the grass buttazz nekkid when fido came over the ball was in my hand while I was rubbin it over my pussy

peanutbutteronvag: an fidos red rocket came out i think it was bcuz he smelled my pussy an that turned him on or someshit

Steponmyballsplz: Ohh Emily my dear, you always make the best visuals, I can almost taste your delictable adolescent body, forgive this naughty boy for getting a B in grammer will you my Queen?

peanutbutteronvag... how dare u interreupt me slave!

Steponmyballsplz: Forgive me my Queen continue with your gracious story fair one...my quivering manmeat begs for your baking crevice

_ohh that cold tennis ball..._Bella thought her sexual apex pulsed as she sat there naked, she had been naked for the last half an hour sitting in her chair, her loins dampening, preparing for the nightly session of insertion and polishing.

peanutbutteronvag: u be good slave, now where was i ooo yaa so neways fido nosed tha ball out of my hand ne he started lickin me

Steponmyballsplz: Oh my queen...what a nobel animal to have feasted on your sacred mound

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: what did his tongue feel like?

peanutbutteronvag: it was cool...no cold at first...it was long and wet cruising up and down ma wet slit.

Steponmyballsplz: you're hot slit...oh god my burning meat pipe is near its boiling point my lady I'm so close to blessing you with my salty pearls of wisdom.

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: the tongue was cold??...like an ice cube ohhh...

_Cold tongue..._Bella reached her left hand down to her swollen loins carressing her wet opening, she imagined his cold fingers penetrating her hot tight hole like ice cube play, "Oh God...Edward...mmm!"

peanutbutteronvag: i said quiet slave!! hold ur jizz in you weakling! I COMMAND YOU TO SQUEEZE THE BASE OF YOUR COCK YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!

Steponmyballsplz: At once your grace! I pray for your forgiveness my queen, please go on, your words are like the a flaming, branding tongue of fire on my cock

peanutbutteronvag: Thats better slave uv earnd a point, ill call u by ur real name to expose ur wanton ways via the internet. my slave, dearest servent of my stelleto heel: Alan ur cock must obey my every command u must anticipate mi desires before i type out!! Do u understand Alan!!??!?!!

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: I want something cold touching me all over my body, like hands that have been submerged in ice for five minutes! Oh god I want an ice water tongue to flick my hot folds!! Ohhhh!!

Masterbator9: Man you guys are freaks...why am I jerking off?

peanutbutteronvag: thats teh spirits bella! now where were we slave *knocks alan on ground with foot* u been a very naughty boi tonite...

Steponmyballsplz: *surrenders* oh my queen...

peanutbutteronvag: ill shut u up!!! u cant talk until im done with my story i dont want to leave bella hanging!!! shes 1 of us now and making her cum makes me happi ok alan!!!!

peanutbutteronvag: good slave nice to have sum peace and quiet *lowers ass on slave alans face*

Steponmyballsplz: *obeys with a smile and a large tent in the pants*

peanutbutteronvag: *takes out slave's cock and starts beating it furiously* so where was i...oooo ya!! like i said my uncle was next door and he hurd me moaning n shit so he comes out with his gun an he cees me lyin with fido...

Masterbator9: wow just wow i can see where this is going...

peanutbutteronvag: so uncle ted takes out his cock n stuffs it in ma mouth oooo jeebuss that was soo good my fav uncle 4ever! face fucking my while mans best friend makes lunch out of my vagoo

_This isn't enough _thought Bella, _if they're not going to talk about cold...ohhh cold hard things...I'll just need something cold and hard...but what can I use?_

She turned around taking her eyes off of the computer grasping the back of her chair, her chest out, her dark hair dampened with sweat twisting around her neck, her chocolate eyes went across her room and then centered on the coral globe resting on her bed. She took in an aroused breath, _oh god...yes!_


	5. Her decision

**Chapter 5**

She stood, her hair falling down her back and she took elegant strides to her bed, her every step meant to worship her spherical lover, her breath felt so hot as if it would steam with ascend from her mouth in her already smouldering bedroom. Her eyes embedded into her prize, despite the harsh, artificial light from the computer screen it still shone like an ancient treasure laden with hidden power.

She placed her hand on the ball, her hands feeling no friction at all on the glorious rounded surface of the sphere, "Edward...you're so beautiful."

She grabbed it with both hands, and rolled it to where she could gaze at the red star in the center, "Tonight Edward, I will make you mine," she kissed the star, a smell tremmor fissured her loins feeling how cold it was agaisnt her lips, _this is so perfect,_ she rested the ball agaisnt her check, rolling it affectionately agaisnt the right side of her face, her eyes switching back into her head pleasurefully.

Her eyes went forward and she turned towards the computer screen again, she allowed the ball to roll down her neck between the juncture of her breasts and gently into her hands, the ghastly cold agaisnt her hot skin sent a gush of fluid down her thigh her eyes widened, seeing the coversation had escalated on the screen.

peanutbutteronvag: i was sooo sweatyy ughhhh uncle teds hands were grabbin ma titties and fido kept on lickin an den this breeze went through, mmmm ma nipples were like pebbles

Steponmyballsplz: *moans in pleasure beneath his queens sweet ass*

Bella didn't have to imagine any more, the cold ball resting between her soft breasts was more real than anything she had ever felt, colder than a snow ball being forced down ones shirt, the manifestation of all she loved and wanted was there, all hers forever.

Bella took two paces back to the computer chair and sat, placing the cold sphere on her naked thighs, she gasped in pleausre, feeling the liquid course further down her groin. She could not regard the conversation she had missed while her back was turned, for she was far too entraptured in the pleasures of the present moment, the sensation of the cold, hard ball so close to her sensitive carnal treasure.

peanutbutteronvag: uncle teds dick started vibrating and fido gobbling like there was some bekkin bits shoved in my puss.

Bella writhed involuntarily at Emily's digital words, bucking her hips forward feeling the surge of heat curl up her spine a flame radiating her breasts and her hot drizzling loins. She opened her legs and the ball fell before her wet fevered sex, trickling on the computer seat in anticipation.

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: oh god...Emily this story is making my crazyy

Masterbator9: has left the chat.

Bella grappled the ball with her left hand, rocking her hips agaisnt it, feeling the flesh press agaisnt the frigid sphere, the pressure increasing on her internal swollen cavern.

"Edward," she moaned.

She put a hand on the ball as so it didn't roll off the chair and scooted her bottom forward and leaned her torso back, exposing her drenched crevice. She then rolled the ball into the wet folds of her heated sex, "Ohh Edward!" She swung a leg over an arm rest further allowing easier access for "Edward", she ground her alter of love into her treasured ball, she raised her face to the ceiling and squeezed her eyes shut, furrowing her brow and opening her mouth, sucking in breath.

She carefully unhooked her leg from the arm rest, placing it on the ground, she lifted herself up to straddle "Edward," pushing herself down on the icy globe, "Edward, ohh God Edward you're so cold."

She mashed her sensitive clit back and forth across the ball the surface almost slippery with her copious love juice.

peanutbutteronvag: n den uncle ted burst his sour spunk all over ma mouth en nose, all i could see was white 4 for a min i swear uncle ted hadnt cum in 15 years.

"Ohh yes...this is it..." Bella closed her eyes her mind taking over, Edward was standing over her as she laid on a bed of frosty grass, his white cock out, the moon light bright enough so as it graced his member it lit up in a blaze of scintilants as his perfect diamond encrusted hand smoothed rythmically over his sparkling manly vampirehood.

"Edward...you're so beauti-" before she could finish her sentence he grunted and gushed a downpour of shimmering jizz, it filled her mouth and nose preventing all speech. _Yes, oh god yes!_ It was a pleasant, soothing surprise; like a cool rag over a feverish forhead, his semen like half frozen milk from a ill-adjusted refridgerator. The sum of her desires.

She cried out, crushing her mound into the orb, raging waves of white-hot pleasure rippled through her agaisnt the icy globe, the contrast sending her deeper into a horny fury as her love water oozed down her precious sphere.

She took her hand off of the key board and clutched the ball beneath her with both hands, steadying herself, her breathing ragged, the muscles in her scrawny arms tensing involuntarily. Her hair curtained around her face, still she straddled the ball.

She felt a strange twinge come from the ball, she rolled off of it, plopping on the seat. She gazed down and noticed the ball was glowing strangely, the coral light pulsing as if it were alive.

"Edward? Edward!?"


	6. The disturbance

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Friends, Fraiser, One-Tree-Hill, Hannah Montana, or Sabrina the teen aged witch**, **nor am I making any money writing this story.**

High in the heavens on a rounded spacious look-out dwelled the Gaurdien of Earth, Kami. He sat on this thrown, clutching his wooden staff his heart anxious with the arrival of the super-warriors, the Saiyans being only months away, he pitied the earthlings how so few of them were even aware of this coming threat, however he knew it was nessecary to prevent an even greater risk of their dark governments from over-reacting.

_I pray Goku's training is complete soon...we barely survived when that lone saiyan reeked havock... with out him Earth is doomed..._

He said with his eyes closed in deep meditation, his green face peaceful. His most trusted advisor Mr. Popo sat at his side, short, round, pointed ears and very black, doing the same.

Suddenly a twinge struck his mind, "Ho...what's this?" He stood up, almost frightened.

Mr. Popo broke his trance, "Kami? What's wrong?" his voice was concerned.

Kami's grip on his staff tightened as he furrowed his green brow, he hissed through his teeth, "There's a disturbance..."

Mr. Popo turned to him, his eyes wide with sympathy, "A disturbance? Is it the saiyans?"

"No...it's one of the dragon balls...its being assaulted!"

* * *

Far out in plains great and unknown a warrior sat on a high platue, cross legged his white cape billowing in the wind, gently ruffling the band of his turban.

Suddenly..._ Oh Kami! What is that? Whatever it is I don't like it...ughh it feels so depressing and pathetic...argg old man what is this!?_

Kami answered through telepathy _It's a distrubance with one of the dragon balls._

"What?" He growled his eyes popping opening so bright agaisnt his dark green skin.

_Yes...it's the one starred dragon ball, Bulma and the others are looking for the dragon balls at this time...they only have two more to go. Piccolo find the one starred Dragon ball and see what's wrong, you're the strongest power level on Earth and it doesn't feel like a Saiyan...you should be fine._

_Alright I'll see what this thing is_

Piccolo furrowed his brow and snarled, "Great, just perfect some one is tampering with the dragon balls...just what we need."

He glanced down on the plains where his young pupil slept curled into a ball his tail wrapped around him, _the kid will be alright...I've got to find out what this thing is..._

With a gust of wind he took off into the night sky, soaring over numerous platues, his cape rippling wildly in the wind, his face set in determination, _I'll find this disturbance and when I get my hands on what ever it is..._he smirked..._I'll make sure they'll be fully aware that I am the highest power level on this planet..._he searched for the dragon balls Chi and found it located in the US.

_Land of the free huh? Makes sense those arrogant bastards don't know what they're dealing with._

He blasted away hovering several meters above the ocean causing high waves of wake to roar out of the ocean as he passed over-head.

* * *

With a sharp breath Bella drew her head up, breaking her post-orgasmic trance, her dark eyes danced across the chat window.

Steponmyballsplz: *white cascades of divine male essence descend down Alan's cock as he moans into Queen Emily's rump*

peanutbutteronvag: Excellent slave! U finally came on Q!!! wit ere1 else!! Im proud of u, ima let u breath noww :D :D *lifts ass off of Alan*

peanutbutteronvag: Bella r u there? ur quiet

She quickly typed, flustered from the climax, confused at why "Edward" was glowing.

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: ya im fine i just came really hard, ur the best Emily :)

Steponmyballsplz: *Kisses Queen Emily's feet* Indeed you are your grace...

peanutbutteronvag: :-D :-D :-D I knowwww rite?? hard 2 believe im only 13 hehehe

Steponmyballsplz: Would it be easy to believe I'm 37 with a doctorate? haha ;)

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: that was awesome, you guys wouldn't believe what I did behind the screen :p

peanutbutteronvag: awww bella y didnt u tell us??? I wanna see!!!! next time lets video chat k?

XxIdreamofvampcockxX... naw not with my dad in the next room...

peanutbutteronvag: yyy?? that'll make it more interesting ;)

Bella shuddered..._no it wouldn't_

Steponmyballsplz: I understand your concern Bella

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: thnx alan, well u guys r the greatest! I'm gonna go to bed now too bad masterbator9 had to bug out

peanutbutteronvag: ya screw him

Steponmyballsplz: anyone who displeases her majesty is an enemy

peanutbutteronvag: ok our role playing is over alan!

Steponmyballsplz: sry :-/

XxIdreamofvampcockxX: nite :)

Bella signed off the chat and closed her lap top, she scooped up Edward and laid on her bed, ontop of her covers resting the glowing ball on her stomach.

"Edward."

The ball made no response it continued to steadily glow.

"Are you hatching?"

Silence

_Hmm....oh well round two!_

She laid there spread eagle rolling the ball in lazy figure eights, between her breasts, tangenting out to her loins and back, _God this never gets old!_

* * *

Piccolo's fists clenched as he soared to the land of the free, _It's like the dragon ball is crying out for help! Kami what is this!!_

He charged his chi and jetted faster through the air above the water sending towers of wake into the sky, _get ready disturber to meet your maker!_

He could see the land on the horizon, he curved north feeling the dragon ball's frantic chi, _hang on...I'm almost there!_

At last he soared over the land, parting the trees with force, he ascended further to avoid houses and mountains, _Forks Washington...what a perfect place for a dragon ball to hide_ he noted, noticing the low population.

He paused, poising in the air, his head turning every which way searching for the chi, _come on! Where are you little friend?_

He felt a twinge of power from a bungalo with a rusty orange truck and a police cruiser in front.

"Bingo." _Damn...a red neck policeman...this could get interesting..._

He descended to the back of the house so as not to attract attention, he scanned the windows and closed his eyes. In the left window he heard peaceful snores, _No_, but in the right window slightly covered by a tree he heard something...awful, _There you are_ He flew forward looming near the window, swallowed courageously and took a peek inside.

* * *

She shuddered moaning again noticing the her sphere glowing a bit brighter, _maybe I should be nervous that this ball is randomly glowing...but my libidinous ways over-ride my reason mmm_

She put the ball between her thighs again and started slowly rubbing the cool orb against her slit again, "Ohh Edward you never stop..."

Bella cast her head to the side to her window as she wiggled in pleasure, she opened her eyes and noticed the a strange shadow ghosting outside of it.

She stopped her ministrations and sat up, running to the window.

"Edward!"

* * *

The sight Piccolo saw could never be prepared for, his eyes went blood shot and his throat dry, "No...NO! I cannot unsee" he wheezed, his fists balled, his nails nearly cutting into his palms.

A lust filled human, a scrawny one at that humping the sacred dragon ball. _Utterly disgusting! Disrespect of the highest kind! No wonder Kami felt a disturbance._

The human seemed to notice him and strode up to the window completely naked and unashamed as if she wanted him to come inside.

He blasted backward nearly running into a tree, _I've got to get out of here, before I destroy something!_

With a violent surge of Chi he took off for the sea, uprooting a few trees and toppling some cars in the process as he barreled away from Forks Washington, the wake behind him a wall peeling high into the sky.

_Oh My..._said Kami to Piccolo

Piccolo grunted his eyes streaming with tears as he pressed forward, _Yes Kami...this is serious, tell Master Rochi to send Bulma to Forks right away, we need to get that dragon ball somewhere safe, I think I scared that vile human enough to where she won't keep defiling the dragon ball anymore!_

_You did very good Piccolo, now all we can do is wait...and hope she doesn't continue with her...  
Yes..._he sighed grittingly pressing forward, back into the safe haven of endless platues where his pupil still slept by the fire blissfully unaware of the disturbance.

* * *

She stood by the window pale in the moonlight, her dark eyes damp with tears "Edward," she whispered. _He was just here! I saw him!_

She looked over to the globe on her bed and saw that the light had stopped glowing. She dashed to her bed rocking her hand on the ball, as if trying to soothe it, "Edward, what's wrong?"

The ball made no response.

She smiled and crawled across the bed cradling the ball towards her, she grimaced a bit noticing a sticky film from the erotic onslaught only moments before. She hugged it affectionately, despite it being unsanitary, "Don't worry Edward, I'll make sure to get you all nice and clean before we see Jacob tomorrow."

She slipped underneath the covers cuddling the ball close, she sighed nuzzling her orb one final time and let sleep take her.

* * *

Under the stars the pupil of Piccolo slept, his furry monkey tail curled around him protectively, suddenly he felt a sharp gust of wind, he shot up grabbing his sword, a mechanical movement he had taught himself since his training with Piccolo. He then eased seeing his master seated instead of being poised with a green fist hurled at him.

Piccolo sat, his green brows knit, he looked pale and unkept, and then the final detail that he noticed was the purple blood streaming from his closed eyes, something unspeakable had happened.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"Gohan, go back to sleep."

He rushed to his side, his black eyes wide with concern, "Tell me what's wrong, please!"

"G-gohan," his lips were trembling revealing his threatening fangs, "it's just," he shuddered, "too horrible."

"Mr. Piccolo your eyes are bleeding!"

Piccolo whiped his face, opening his eyes to gape at his hand that indeed was smudged with his own blood.

He stood up in a flash and unleashed a helacious cry, the image of the sallow-faced scrawny human shaming the scared dragon ball burned his mind into an erupting fury.

He bent to the sky his power level soaring, "Must...destroy...nearest...spherical...object!"

Gohan scrambled behind a rock terrified peaking out from behind, "M-mr. Piccolo?"

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANON!!!"**

He pointed two fingers towards the moon, a bright chain of light shot from his hand, however in his dissoriently irate state, he missed and downed a satellite.

* * *

Somewhere in America a man was just getting off his shift, settling on his moth-eaten chair, preparing for a night of bad sit-coms. He flips on the T.V. and discovers only static.

"No! Friends! Fraiser! One-Tree-Hill! Hannah Montana! Sabrina the teen age witch! They have been taken from me," He glanced to a stack of sticky notes, "My life has no meaning any more!"

He tore off a sticky note, grabbing the nearest pencil and scribbled down F-M-L and stuck it to his forehead before taking a letter opener out of the drawer and drove it into his abdomen.


	7. Amnesia

**Chapter 7**

She awoke to find the day cloudy and normal, her room filled with the usual gloom. She panicked for a spit second wondering if her ball had vanished but then calmed as she found the hard, round, loving shape of her globe.

She pressed it to her face and kissed it, "Today Edward we're going to see Jacob...then finally I'll know what you are."

Bella pushed the covers off of her and sat up, folding "Edward" in her arms. She strode to the dresser, opening it with one hand, clutching "Edward" to her breast with the other. She selected a dull horizonally stripped shirt, a A cup frilly bra, underwear that possessed a resemblence to tighty-whities with a beheaded monkey on the front, and skinny jeans.

She took the folded clothes "Edward" with her into her private bath room and closed the door. She set the ball on the counter of the sink, grabbing a brush and proceeded to brush her long dark hair.

She mused to herself combing her dark tresses, staring at her skinny, naked form in the mirror, Today Jacob will tell me everything I need to know, then I won't need him anymore, I'll have Edward again."

She glanced to the ball and smiled showing her teeth, placed the brush down and switched on the in the shower water which soon steamed. She scooped "Edward" up into her arms and entered the shower closing the curtain behind her.

She stared maniacally at the ball between her hands as the water ran down the slope of the coral sphere, "Does that feel good Edward?"

***

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan's hands nudged his master's shoulder through his great weighted shoulder pads.

"Ughh," Piccolo groaned as he opened his eyes to see the young warriors face, grateful he was for Gohan's spikey hair, as it blocked the sun out of his now sensitive eyes.

Piccolo rose up, his head pounding, wincing he felt his skin pull as though some substance stuck just under his eyes preventing his skin's full range of motion.

Piccolo turned his head towards his pupil, "Gohan?"

"You passed out Mr. Piccolo!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, after you tried blowing up the moon but instead blew up a satellite."

He stood up in a flash, "What? I missed my target? But..." He settled down, "Why would I try to blow up the moon?"

Gohan stood, "Your eyes were bleeding last night, I asked you what was wrong and you said it was something horrible and then you got really angry and said you wanted to destroy the nearest spherical object."

Piccolo he put a hand under his eyes feeling the dried liquid and flinced, "I...don't remember."

Gohan nodded, "Hm, after you did a Special Beam Canon at the moon you fell backwards out cold," Gohan added blushing, "I stayed and watched you to make sure you were okay."

Piccolo raised his brow calculatingly, so...the little runt doesn't hate me after all these months of training.

"I must be in catatonic shock, but I remember the feeling of the disturbance, how Kami said it was some one tampering with the one starred dragon ball. I remember flying to the house with the orange truck and the police cruiser, approaching the back window to the left ," He furrowed his brows, "I just don't remember what I saw after that, that must be where the disturbance was."

Gohan's eyes widened in horror, "If you don't remember than how are we supposed to know what it was?"

"Don't worry Gohan, I made it back here with out a scratch, so it can't be anything too horrible."

Still Gohan gawked in horror, "Piccolo...if you don't remember does Kami remember?"

Oh shit! I haven't even thought about that! Old Man!

***

"Kami! Oh Kami...you're alright, I was so worried," he heard the deep voice of Mr. Popo say.

"Oh my head..." Kami felt a cold rag placed ontop of it, he discovered he was in his bed, Mr. Popo seated next to him his eyes wide and white with worry contrasting agaisnt his black skin the bright sun outside glaring off of the white veranda through the pillars dizzing.

"Kami...you fainted after you found spoke with Piccolo."

"What," he groaned.

"You said you found out what the disturbance was and then fell, but I made sure you didn't hit the ground."

Kami sat up horrified, "Mr. Popo...I don't remember even speaking to Piccolo."

Mr. Popo gawked, tears in his eyes, "What could be that horrible to cause you to go into shock?"

"I don't know Mr. Popo, but this is very serious," He stood, reaching for his wooden staff, "We will have to inform everyone right away, Goku might not be able to be ressurected if we don't do something now!"


	8. An urgent message

**Chapter 8**

Bella pulled into the gravel drive way of Jacob's house, she smiled at the red farm house which aroused fond, recent memories of Jacob's unpaid services.

She turned to "Edward," placing a hand ontop of it's unearthly smooth surface, "You've been a bad boy for not staying in your seat belt."

It was true, the sphere had rolled out of buckled seat belt several times, this would only surprise Bella.

"Oh well," she said scooping "him" up, "We're just going to have to have a looonggg talk about this on the way back," she opened her rusty door and slammed it shut.

She slipped "Edward" between her knees and used them as a temporary vice, her loins tingeling mildly reminiscincing of the night before and slipped her auburn hoodie over her head. She then retrieved "Edward" and stuffed him into her front pouch. Giving a suggestive illusion.

She walked up to Jake's house, nearly breaking her leg over a pebble.

He burst out the screen door before she knew it. A white, wide smile blessing his jovial face, his jet black hair falling down his shoulders, "Bella!"

She stuffed her hands into her sweat shirt pouch preventing her sphere from rolling out of either side, "Jacob!" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, the image of her motor cycle complete and shining blazed in her mind. She felt the ball press firmly agaisnt both of their bodies, preventing movement.

"Bella," he said, rhetorically, as though enchanted by her scent.

"So," Bella smirked, "How're the bikes coming?"

He broke their embrace hesitantly, "They're coming great! I cleaned out the garage a bit before you came," he blushed.

"Aww, you're too good Jacob."

They started walking towards the garage exchanging fond glances, "So Bella," he began furrowing his brow, "What'cha got in your sweat shirt?"

Bella's face turned beat red and her eyes shifted back and forth as she choked a cough, her heart racing with excitement, "Um...I'll show you when we get to the garage."

"Oh come on Bells, just show me now!" He jeered, playfully.

"No!" Bella cried happily, racing for the garage, giggles spilling out of her with every step.

"Oh no you don't!" He rushed after her, grabbing her from behind, she cried giddily in protest and he turned her around, lifting her over his shoulder. She clutched "Edward" tight so he wouldn't slide out reveiling himself prematurely. Jacob felt the object dig into his chest as he barreled for the garage, Bella kicked and screamed the entire way.

He opened the door, bending his knees so Bella wouldn't hit her head on the frame and set her down before him.

She scowled at him, furrowing her fine brows, "Jacob Black! That was-"

"Awesome?"

"No it-"

"Was the most fun you've ever had?"

"No! It was totally-"

"And completely nessecary."

"Grr!" She pushed him playfully. He laughed as she was unable to budge him even a bit.

"You're infuriating Jake, but we're in the garage, so I'll show you what's in my sweat shirt."

She rotated the ball in her hands while they were still inside her pouch. Her eyes darkened, Jacob gave her a curious look.

She withdrew the ball out of her pouch and held it to Jacob with both hands.

Jacob glared at the ball as if searching for something. He grew silent, his face hardening.

"Jacob?" She said after an intense second. She felt insecure suddenly with her spehere thrust out so far from her, as if she were dangeling her own child by a thread.

The silent moment was crushing. His eyes morphed from hard to angry. Bella felt her eyes water as she knew his anger was directed at her.

"Bella," His voice a command, "Throw that ball into the Ocean."

She crushed the ball to her breast, "No!"

***

On a distant isle located where the sun was constant with out the blemish of clouds, where the water was still and a solid blue was a small bungalo where an old lecherous hermit resided.

However perverted he was a skilled fighter and had trained Goku and others of the Z-fighters through out the years of battles. The wife of Goku, Chi Chi and her father the Ox King took temporary residence at the old master's house, while Goku trained with King Kai in the other dimension. He also allowed a few close friends, the bousterous genius Bulma, and an equally perverted bi-pedal big Oolong to stay while the training of the Z fighters went on.

As of now, we find the perverted master rested on his porceline thrown, partaking in a daily ritual he was most found of.

He flipped open the pages of his play-boy magazine, jerking his meat to the images of Jenna Jameson's plastic like body as his lower regions pushed and prodded his waste to exit.

He laughed maniacally, "Heh heh heh Home-made blumkin!! Heh heh heh!"

He then heard an irritating pounding on the door of the bath room, "You old perv! Do you have to do this every morning! I wanna showerrrr!!" Bulma cried, impatient as ever.

Roshi groaned, sweat forming on his brow, angered that he was distracted from his favorite form of multi-tasking.

The muffled voice began again, "Dammit you take so long it's disgusting! I need to brush my hair!"

His white brows arched as the tension in his nether regions increased, 'Damn woman, let an old man shit in peace!"

His turd fell into the water, screwing up his equation for shit+orgasm at the same time.

"Dammit Bulma you made me mess up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and frankly I don't want to know because whatever you're doing it there it has to be gross so I'm just going to walk away."

He heard the tell-tale foot steps and sighed in relief and thought, "Well, maybe I can get one thing right."

He began to beat himself furiously, his eyes scanning deviously over the pages of the magazine. His gaze centering on Jenna Jameson's too perfect rack.

"Here I come!"

"Roshi! Roshi old boy can you hear me?" He heard the familiar, however unwanted voice in his mind.

"Kami? Is that you?"

"Yes, and I bring urgent news!"

Roshi gathered some toilet paper, "What is it?"

"There was an immense disturbance with the one starred dragon-ball."

He wiped himself thoroughly, sweat forming on his brow in worry and the fury of an unrequited orgasm, "What kind of disturbance?"

"Well, it felt as though some one was tampering with the dragon ball. So I sent Piccolo to search for this disturbance which led him to Forks, Washington. After that, niether of us remember a thing, which is strange because Piccolo returned to Gohan with out a scratch later that night, he just does not remember returning."

"Hmm," said the hermit as he pulled his shorts up, "this is serious."

"Yes, I want you to send Bulma to retrieve the dragon ball immediately."

"Alright, but I don't think she should go alone. This disturbance sounds serious, she'll certainly need an escort."

"Good point, I would send Piccolo but he's still recovering. Very well, I will stop Mr. Popo from training Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chotsu until you have all seven dragon balls.

"But you can't stop their training! What if-"

"We don't know how serious this is Roshi, what if it's a Saiyan ally?"

Roshi nodded, "Good point," he adjusted his belt and put on his glasses, "Alright Kami, send the fighters here, I'll have Bulma prepare herself."

"Very good Roshi, good bye for now."

The connection was cut off.

Roshi flushed the toilet and sped out the bathroom door.

"Bulma!"

Bulma sat on the couch fuming. She turned to him, "Why were talking to your-" her nose wrinkled, "Grosss!! use that spray I put in there every now and then will you!"

"Bulma, I need to tell you something! It's about the dragon balls!"

Bulma's face turned serious in response to Master Roshi's tone, "What is it?"

"Kami told me that some one had tampered with the one starred dragon ball! I need you to go get the dragon ball right away before it's too late!"

Bulma frowned, "But it could take weeks for me to find it!"

Roshi shook his head, "No, it won't, Kami told me it's in Forks, Washington."

"Oh so that's who you were talking to while dropping a log,"

"Heh heh yeah," he muttered hoping she wouldn't guess his other co-activity, he turned back to serious, "The Z-fighters on Kami's look out are on their way right as we speak."

Bulma took a breath absorbing the moment, "Wow...alright, this is pretty scary."

He nodded, his sun glasses gleaming.

***

High a top the look out the four earthly warriors Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Chotzu waged a small war agaisnt eachother. Kicking, dashing, dodging, they fell across Kami's look out, the image of the fallen Saiyan Raditz burning terribly in their minds, pushing them harder.

Mr. Popo strode towards them from Kami's chambers a serious grimace touching his black face. He stood before the fray and with one word he stopped the training, "STOP!"

The warrios looked at him with sudden, unexpected fear despite their laborous months of training.

"Kami has summoned you all, you must stand before him at his chambers."

Three of the warriors made awed sounds, all except for Yamcha.

"But...we need to keep training! I must master the art of the wolf-fang-fist!" Said Yamcha striking a fighter stance.

Mr. Popo's expression remained unmoved, "Something has happened that calls for your immediate attention."

Tien's, Chotzu's, Yamcha's and Krillen's expressions suddenly turned even more serious having no idea what to expect.

Mr. Popo turned, "Follow me..."

They followed behind the small, round man. The sun being unhindered by clouds baked the white tiles of the look out, making it almost unbearibly hot with the training, all four of them sported a new tan...all except for Popo.

They approched Kami's chambers, the old Guardien emerged, his staff taping on the ground. The warrios took in a breath, their hearts pounding, all minds thinking the same thought, "What could possibly be important enough to interrupt our training?"

Kami righted his posture and knitted his green brows, his face grave, "I have post-poned your training to tell you that there has been a disturbance with the one-starred dragon ball."

"A disturbance," Tien began, all three of his eyes wincing with anger at the possibilities forming in his mind.

"Yes, a disturbance so profound it caused Piccolo and I to go into catatonic shock."

The four warriors gasped individually.

Before any of them could remark Kami continued, "Luckily Piccolo remembers the location of the disturbance, and he told Bulma to prepare to go to this location with her dragon radar and find the one-starred dragon ball."

They gave a serious stare to Kami.

He began again with an inhale his tone becomin even more somber, "Roshi then brought to my attention the seriousness of this disturbance, we don't know what it is, so it is safest to assume the worst. With Bulma's weak power-level she will need an escort to go with her on her quest. You four have the highest power-levels on this Earth, just under Piccolo. I would send him but he needs to recover from his shock...as do I. So that leaves you four. You all must assist Bulma on her search. You four must go now to Kame House where you will depart."

Tien and Krillen's minds rolled in horror, "Traveling with Bulma, Kami no!!"

Yamcha smirked to himself, "Bought time I got laid!"

Chotzu smiled, "Yay traveling with Tien!"

The awkward silence created by the warriors' speechless thoughts were broken by a fart. Everyone turned their head to Mr. Popo who wore an evil grin remembering the dinner from the night before.

Krillen cuckled muttedly but recieved a glare from Tien and stopped with a cough.

Kami cleared his throat, "Now, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Chotzu, you four, like me are the gaurdiens of this planet! Go now! For the sake of the Earth, and of the Dragon Balls find this disturbance and put and end to it!"

Chotzu climbed into Tien's arms, the warriors all said in unison, "Right." and took off in a dash, a trail of white light behind them.

After the wind died down from their departure Popo farted again.

"Must you?" asked Kami, who had turned to return inside of his chambers.

"But Kami, the stew you made last night was simply divine." Popo said with a smile.

Kami would have blushed if he wasn't green, "Really?"


	9. Breaking Bella

**Chapter 9**

Bella's eyes suddenly wetted with tears, "No! I won't drown him!"

She cuddled the ball, pretending it were frightened by Jacob's demand.

Jacob's heart suddenly raced, surprised and angered by Bella's dramatic reaction, "Drown who Bella?"

She looked at him wide-eyed, squeezing the ball closer to her.

A truthful silence struck Jacob.

His face was flat and somber, "Bella...that ball isn't alive."

Her brow pinched forward, a vein bulged out of her forehead, her teeth jutted out and her eyes blazed in the sudden, ugly fury. She contested, "He is alive! He has feelings!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His stance changed, finding the situation all too easy to take advantage of, "Okay then Bella, if you know so much about 'him,' then what is 'he.'"

Bella's eyes shot to 'Edward' and then to Jacob, tears began to streak down her face, "He's...he's not a rock! He's-," she swallowed, "something special...and," she broke into a sob, "very beautiful!"

Jacob sighed, rubbing his forehead as he thought, "Jesus christ."

Bella's thoughts ran ramptant, "Why is he being so insensitive, this is obviously a gift from Edward! I told him over and over again that Edward is the only one for me! Why doesn't he understand! Why is he mad at me! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, you're right about one thing," added Jacob, breaking Bella's thoughts, "it isn't a rock."

Her face softened, "Oh Jacob! You do understand! You made Edward smile!"

He grimaced, her constant missing-of-the-point was driving him crazy, "Bella, your attachment to this thing is utterly disturbing! While it might not be an ordinary rock it isn't a living thing! It's a frickin object!"

Her teary eyes burned hell-fire at Jacob, "HE HAS A NAME JACOB, HIS NAME IS EDWARD!"

Jacob's hand flew to his forehead harder than he would have liked. His palm slid down to his eyes wincing at the weight of the complete stupidity of her statement, "Really Bella?"

She pouted her lips her eyes red with hurt and anger, "Yes, Jacob!"

Jacob took his hand away from his eyes and waved it once to signify her to stop talking, "Okay Bella, I don't want to know how the fuck THAT connection was made-"

She breathed passionately before she began again, her tears falling, "He's COLD, SMOOTH, and HARD Jacob!" She said these words as if they were complete, unrefutable evidence. She choked in grief, while stroking her ball, "So is he..."

She bent her head to the ball, "Don't you see Jacob...he's a part of Edward!" She raised her head to meet Jacob's scornful eyes. She appeared suddenly happier, as if that breif moment she bent to stare at 'Edward' had cured her of her ails, "I know it sounds sentimental of Edward, but I think he laid a vampire egg!"

"BELLA JESUS HOLY SHIT STOP!!!"

She clutched 'Edward.' Her brow furrowed, glaring at Jacob, "Jacob, you're scaring-"

"I AM CUTTING THE BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!!!"

He growled at Bella who cradled her precious sphere as if to calm it from Jacob's temper.

He began his voice full of fire and venom, "That ball isn't apart of Edward, nor a-" he paused, his temper sweetened by Bella's conclusion of it being a vampire egg. He tried not to laugh, "A vampire egg, it has nothing to do with Edward at all! You're just seeing connections that aren't there!"

His words stung and Bella let out a scream of emotion, "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Jacob uncovered his ears and strode towards Bella snatching the ball from her weak grasp. With a weak cry she with surprising strength still clung to 'Edward' with her hands, while being on tippy-toe from Jacob's raised arm.

"Look at me Bella," He asked calmly.

Bella shook her head and screamed wordlessly in protest.

He raised the ball closer to his face, "Look at me."

Bella tucked her face into her elbow as she heaved with sobs.

Finally her eyes stared at him, frightened like a child having its hand-woven blanket being taken away.

"Do you want to know what this is?"

Bella made a muffled agreement.

"Then let go of the ball."

She stared at him horridly, "You're going to throw him into the ocean!"

He put the index finger of his free hand on her lips to silence her, "Bella, we're not even outside."

She blinked not understanding.

"Bella just let go...I promise I'll give it back."

"Dear God," she thought, "What a demand, can't he see Edward needs me? I haven't let him out of my touch since I found him yesterday! He belongs to me!"

Hesitantly, carefully, full of regret and defeat she withdrew her shaking white fingers from her beloved orb.

She felt as though she were letting go of a very sacred essence of her, a part that had been gone since her lover had left.

Jacob held the ball in the cold florescent light of the garage, observing it for himself.

Bella's insides boiled in her jealous thoughts, "What a bully! He took Edward from me and now he's acting like it's all his. EDWARD IS MINE!"

He smiled suddenly and chuckled deeply to himself as if there were some great inside joke.

She blinked, "What is it?"

He smiled at her suddenly, his eyes bright, "It...is a dragon ball."

"Huh?"

***

Bulma paced her bathroom impatiently, wearing nothing but a thong and push-up bra red as a hot kiss. The hot red stood out agaisnt her pale complexion and her baby blue hair that was tightly curled in foam curlers waiting to be released.

"Yamcha will be here any time now," Bulma blushed. After Roshi had told her that the Z fighters were on their way she rushed to shower and change into something more to Yamcha's liking. It had been months since she saw him, with all his hard work protecting the Earth the brave warrior needed some rewards. Her breasts swelled with anticipating arousal. She cupped them in her hands lightly and sighed pleasurefully imagining Yamcha's rough, strong hands carressing her soft feminine skin.

She retrieved a stick of red lip liner and lined her full lips. She always loved to do this, exadurating her lovely pout, sexualizing herself even more for her lover. She then proceeded to carefully smear a coat of hot-make-out red lip stick over her waiting mouth. She kissed at the mirror, pleased again at the result of the hot red contrast against her pale skin. She then unfastened her curlers and let her long baby-blue hair spill down her shapely back. In responce she grabbed the hair spray and coated her hair in a fine mist.

She smirked to herself, closing her eyes, waiting for the hair spray to desperse, "It's not like this hair spray will hold up agaisnt Yamcha pulling it."

Her loins swelled and moistened in anticipation of Yamcha's toned body smoothing under her hands. His strong thick fingers penetrating her wet center that ached readily beneath the fine lace of her thong.

She then lined her eyes with eye-liner and shadowed them giving them a slightly smoking appearance. If she didn't appear to be the complete picture of female arousal she didn't know who else would.

She then pulled her tight, low cut, rouched top over her head and smoothed it down to her hips. Then she stepped into her short-shorts that barely contained her toned smooth ass.

She did a pose in the mirror, blowing herself a kiss. Then turned around, noticing her red thong poked out. She smiled approvingly and smacked her self on the rump, watching it jiggle slightly, "Oh yeah, Yamcha's totally gonna' love it!"

She then went and got her hiking boots that had a slight heel to them, accentuating her long, curvy white legs. He laughed evily to herself, "Just how hard is Yamcha gonna fuck me this time?"

She then exited the bathroom stepping out bravely despite the threat of the perverted Roshi and Oolong.

Sure enough Roshi was at attention in the hall way his face rosy behind his dark glasses, "Heh heh heh, Bulma...what's the occasion."

She scoffed at him, "None of your bussiness old man!"

Roshi laughed, gabbing his cane on the ground, "Hey Oolong Yamcha's gonna get some tonight!"

Oolong sighed his pig ears drooping, "What else is new," he stood up on the couch to face Roshi, "It's not like there's anything- HOT DAMN" He finally noticed Bulma.

Bulma became increasingly aware of the eyes that scowered her body like fresh meat and she scowled, "Okay I'm getting out of here!"

She walked to the door, hitching her purse up higher. Roshi gawked some more, "Hey there sweetie where ya goin!"

She pushed open the door as Roshi lunged at her. Her sweet ass was so close insight, so near to touch, until the front door slammed him straight in the face.

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her with an unusual bang and as her feet sunk into the sand of the paradise isle, "Well, this is nicer, I don't really care if they watch behind the glass, as long as they leave me alone."

She then saw the tell tale shapes flying toward her.

She shot up in the air, bouncing off of the sand up and down, her ass and boobs bouncing much to the delight of the normally inert Oolong and the injured yet drooling Roshi who leaned into the window, their tongues hanging out.

"Yamcha, Tien, Chotzu, Krillen!" She called into the air as the shape of the four fighters materialized.

She saw the two gleaming bald heads of the monks, the pale small frame of Chotzu and finally her bandit lover, his long black mane waving wildly in the wind and his raced to Kame house.

She already felt herself dampening as she thought of clutching at his black mane, crying out his name in extascy.

The four warriors swarmed towards her, their shadows darkened the sand beneath. Despite their feirce persuit, they slowed and landed with a gentle tap of their feet. Tien stood taller than the rest, his three eyes set in determination, unseeing of her skanty outfit, on his shoulder Chotzu sat his painted face in an expression of happiness. Krillen, shortest only second of Chotzu stared gawkingly at Bulma's attire. Yamcha stood back from the crowd, blushing at the sight of his lover. Her hair waved in the wind as she stared at him pouting her red lips and batting her smouldering blue eyes with the unspoken promises of the coming night.


	10. The Rush

**Chapter 10**

The young warrior trecked through the woods. The torrid light of the sun traced through the leaves. The light however scant boiled on the half-Saiyan's skin. His master Piccolo had vanished suddenly. Despite the action of his leave being not-unusual, he would always inform Gohan that he would depart.

This time was different. Gohan using his newly honed ability to sense Ki was unable to pick up on Piccolo's Ki anywhere. Anytime before he was almost always aware that Piccolo was watching just by feeling his energy.

Something was very wrong, and Gohan wasn't going to wait around and find out.

His small but stout, muscular body broke and twisted through the limbs of the trees, fighting away whatever animal enemy dare intrude on his path. His black brows were set in determination. His master was in danger not hell fire, nor squall was going to stop him.

His ebony eyes darted back and forth as he turned, coming across a clearing, through the torrid light, distorted by fallen trees and high rocks. He rushed forward, hoping his master would be there, his body strewn somewhere among the branches or rocks. He nearly left the ground in his pursuit. He darted back and forth at every possible crevice he could be, every flat surface.

He found nothing.

He furrowed his brow even deeper and pressed on, his senses being pushed to their limit in the desparate search for his Ki.

Still nothing, he went back to his original course and ran even faster. Sweat droplets coursing down his back.

"I know Piccolo was cold to me in the beginning when he took me in right after Raditz killed my dad," He winced at the memory as he thought, "But I know. Deep down Piccolo would do the same for me! Even if he wouldn't, I've got to help him!"

His nose flinched as he scented the coming of water. He slowed a bit, knowing that many smells could easily be masked by the water. He proceeded further, the wood finally sparsing revealing a small waterfall and lagoon.

His heart pounded as he paced forward slowing down. Something seemed oddly peculiar about this place, something he couldn't quite get his head around. But the signifigance was definately something had sought out.

He went to a ledge before the pool of water, several meters from the gushing water fall. He closed his eyes. Stretching his ability to the limit.

Nothing...nothing...nothing

"Come on...there's gotta be something!"

His knit his brows, his concentration soaring.

something...something fluttering and weak...barely alive.

"Mr. Piccolo!" His eyes shot open, turning his head to the location of the energy: the waterfall.

He flew through the water fall, slipping easily under the icy down pour, entering the small natural cavern.

Gohan's eyes lit up, "Piccolo!"

Indeed it was his master, slumped over a rock, purple soars dotted his green skin, his head hung, his torso barely widening with breath.

The master rose his turbaned head, "G-gohan?"

The young warrior rushed over, tears in his eyes, "Piccolo what's happened to you?!"

Piccolo managed to turn resting his head agaisnt the rock, his breathing labored, as Gohan kneeled beside him, "I don't know...I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

"Piccolo I've got to get you out of here!"

"Gohan...this disturbance is too great. It's killing me, I can't over-come it. I'm too weak to fight the Saiyans...you must go on without me."

"No!" Gohan stood, balling his fists, his power level rising with his emotion, "I'm not just gonna leave you here! You taught me everything I know! There's so much I have to learn!"

Piccolo's blood shot eyes shifted to Gohan, and a small smile cracked his lips, "Heh...you're really something you know that kid?"

Gohan didn't respond, his black brows knit, his eyes set in determination and grasped the large Namekian over his shoulder, his young muscles straining, sweat streaking his brow. But he didn't care this was his master and nothing could stop him now.

"Gohan no! You're not strong enough," Piccolo said into his back, far too weak to physcially protest.

Gohan said nothing and stepped forward. His foot pressing into the ground with the weight of his master slung over him, yet his determination weighed heavier on his heart far greater than Piccolo's body ever could.

"We've got to get out of here..." Gohan said through his teeth, "Gotta get you better...where can we get you better Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo grunted, the boy's shoulder digger into his stomach deeper as the young warrior took a step, "The look out! Korin....can....fix this."

"Who?"

Piccolo's concentration strained, remembering that Gohan was practically a baby by human standards. He had never been introduced to Korin.

Piccolo thought to himself, "He can't possibly do this...I'm far too heavy for him, and the look out is too far...and I'm too weak to fly."

"Gohan it doesn't matter, you can't possibly make it."

Gohan let out a feral growl, surprising his master, "Piccolo just tell me!"

His display of Saiyan ferocity stunned Piccolo, "It's forty miles north of here."

Gohan slowed to a stop, closing his eyes, his breathing even. Slowly Piccolo felt the pressure on his abdomen increase from Gohan's shoulder.

"Wha-"

The boy was levitating.

"How? Where did you-?"

Before the green master could finish a wind gusted inside of his mouth as the wind whipped through him. His eyes widened, never believing his mind fracturing as he rode the back of the Saiyan.

***

Bulma tore her eyes away from her desert bandit and retreaved her dragon rader from her bag. She clicked the button on the top of the rounded device. She saw the pin point easily. With their speed the dragon ball would be found in less than an hour. If all went well. Her red lips twisted into a smirk, her teal hair billowing in the wind, the sun baking on her white skin.

"Alight, let's get moving," She said, slipping the radar back into her bag, hoisting the strap on her shoulder.

"Wait Bulma," Krillen interjected.

Her blue eyes blazed as they locked onto him, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you know where we're going? We have no idea what this disturbance is-"

"Well we won't know until we get there! There's no reason to get all bent out of shape...unless you're scared." She jested clawing her hand at him.

Krillen made a weak sound in his mouth, "Why is she always so mean to me?"

Tien turned to the short monk, "She's right Krillen, there is nothing to fear. Piccolo was unharmed, just deeply disturbed. So we should all just relax...but as always prepare for the worst. Just as we have done by gathering everyone here."

Chotzu piped in aggreement, "Yeah!"

Krillen's eyes shifted to Bulma's heaving bust and then to the sand.

Yamcha added cockily, "What's the problem guys? We were trained by the best, therefore we are the best! We will win!" He balled his fists as if he could already taste victory.

"Oh yes indeed Yamcha," Bulma snarkily remarked, seeing the faint outline of his muscles under his gi.

He busted once more, tilting his head to take in greater detail of her cleavage.

Bulma stood upright, determination in her voice, "Alright, we've wasted enough time here, we gotta' get moving!"

Bulma reached into her bag to retreave a capsule and threw it a good distance away from them down the shore onto the hot sand.

A strange device exploded into the air, some what reminiscent of a motor cycle. It landed on the ground in a thud.

Bulma pranced over, her ass bouncing, straddling the machine.

The warriors took this cue for them to prepare to fly. They assumed their stances all reading to take aim for the sky. First Tien with Chotzu on his shoulder burst for the firmament then "Hey Yamcha!"

Yamcha looked over in an awkward stance as he had prepared to fly, "Uh...yes?"

She patted the leather behind her rear, "Right here baby!"

He proceeded forward abashed as the others groaned and took for the sky and shamefully mounted the back of the vehicle. He knew full well that the others knew what he was about to do on the way to Forks.

Bulma could feel his warm chest slid agaisnt her back. She stiffened in reponse, her hands grasping the handles even tighter. He then wrapped his arms around her narrow waist for 'safety purposes.' A blush tinted her cheeks and she mentally reminded herself that they had a mission. She braced the handle determinedly and revved the engine, knocking the gears. The machine clicked into motion and took off after the warriors into the sky. A gust of sand was left behind in its wake.

Roshi blinked from behind the glass, "Heh, hate to see her leave but I love watching her go."

Oolong sighed aggitated and flipped back on the T.V.

The wind ruffled both of their long wild manes. Yamcha's gi whipped in the wind, it felt as a physical manifestation of his internal drive being so out of control. With her legs straddling the bike it fully opened her waist into the perfect hour-glass. Her slender thighs sticking agaisnt the leather. She sat still as if she didn't notice he was grasping onto her. Her large tits hung in her bra just inches from his hands and her hot, wet, center was just inches south. It was the ultimate temptation. And still she acted as though nothing of it. It infuriated him and made him insecure, wasn't he hot enough to get her to turn her head? Still the cocky voice in his head told him otherwise. "Squeeze one of her tits and watch what happens."

Before he could make a move one of Bulma's hands reached behind her to slide down Yamcha's front. He quivered instantly knowing exactly what her intentions were. She grasped his semi-erect cock through his pants, gently ministrating him. He sucked in a breath and tightened his grip around her to prevent from fallling.

Bulma smirked as down-shifted with one hand. She didn't want to get too close to the other fighters. Despite the fact that she knew that they knew fully well what she was doing. Yamcha regained his composure and slid a hand up her abdomen to grasp one of her breasts that heaved under her tight clothing. She felt a heat in her lower abdomen and she sighed. She loved the feel of his strong, rouch hand grasping the swell of her breast.

"Keep going Yamcha, don't let anything distract you, " she thought to herself.

Krillen flug a look back and instantly regretted it. His head dropped in sadness, "How come that's never me?"

Tien glanced over with Chotzu hovering close to him, "I don't know why you look Krillen, you and I both know what they're doing."

Chotzu chimed in question, "What are they doing?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Chotzu," he responded quickly.

"But I wanna know now!"

Krillen added defeatedly, "Trust me, you don't."

Before Krillen could finish his sentence he choked on a bug.

Yamcha now had a hand down her shorts over her panties. He peered over her shoulder to look to see what color they were. Red. He shaft thickened at the sight and he groaned agaisnt her, pressing himself harder.

Bulma sighed and allowed his hand to slip into her panties. His rouch middle finger pressed and circled her clit. She leaned back against him arching her back giving his other hand greater access to her breasts. She did a mental check of her Capsule Corp. Machine to make sure she hadn't neglected anything.

Yamcha pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck, suck on her sweet-spot.

A moan, audible above the scream of the wind as they flew above the Pacific rolled out of Bulma's mouth. Her grip wavered slightly on the handle, but she found herself again and regained control of vehicle.

"Yamcha," she turned her face to his, "I can't concentrate, you have to stop now, wait until we retrieve the dragon ball."

He leaned back with a smirk. His mouth leaving her reddened neck. She almost cursed herself for her decision, her sweet spot becoming cold from the wind. She retrieved her hand, leaving his cock still throbbing and unsatisfied. With the same hand she reached for the dragon radar in her bag and pressed the top button.

She turned her head to shout back to him above the wind, "We're almost there!"

"We better be..." he muttered to himself.

She snickered evily and shifted the gears forward, sailing faster towards the other Z fighters.

With her loudest bitchest voice, "Hey guys we're almost to Forks!"

Yamcha's erection shriveled and he sighed. Defeated.

"Yay!" Chotzu cried merrily.

Tien smirked victoriously mentally preparing for a fight.

Krillen covered his ears with a pitiful cry.

Bulma chuckled demonically to herself and pulled in parallel to Krillen, glaring at him.

He looked over automatically, tits first, face last.

She smirked at Krillen and grabbed Yamcha's hand placing it on her breast. She made a pleasured face. Yamcha's posture raised and his face became confused.

Krillen almost cried.

***

"Wait...dragons have testicles?"

"Bella...come on...if you gather all seven of them, say the magic words, the eternal dragon will appear and he'll grant any ONE wish you want."

Bella looked deeply puzzled, "So wait Edward laid a baby dragon?"

"Goddamit Bella!"

"Hey! Don't you yell at me!"

"Edward did not lay an egg!" His voice echoed off of the rounded metal of the garage.

"Jacob, you just don't understand..."

He growled at her until his internal senses picked up several strong presences heading straight, towards them.

"Bella..."

"Jacob y-"

"Stay inside!" he tossed her 'Edward' and raced outside slamming the door.

***

The Northwestern shore of Washington peered over the horizon.

"Yay we're almost there! Joy!" screamed Chotzu.

"Chotzu! We need to be serious! This could potentially be very dangerous!" His third eye glimmered, predicting any outcomes.

Yamcha leaned in, and began to whisper huskily into Bulma's ear, "When this battle is over-"

"You won't rush me Yamcha! If you even think about trying anything against my will you will be sorely dissapointed!"

He sighed, hoping his antics could have worked. Bula was the one in control, above all else.

Krillen gave almost a devious look at them, "So Yamcha can't have it all can he?"

She revved the engine and flew forward past the Z fighters.

The warriors increased their Chi and flew forward the land becoming more and more visible.

Tien began his voice epic, "Alright guys! Let's get this disturber and show him his MAKER!!!"

They raised their power levels and blasted for the land.


End file.
